


In the crowd

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerts, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibtionism Jessica Moore, F/F, Jessica Moore Lives, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Masturbation, Maybe Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After Jo got them tickets to a random show, Jess surprises her girlfriend with some not innocent fun.(Square Filled: Concert (Genre Bingo); JoJess (Kink Bingo))





	In the crowd

Jess’ eyes were everywhere in the crowded space, smiling at the people having fun, singing and dancing to the band on the stage. She’d never been in a concert before, and her girlfriend was right: It was a big experience.

She had her arms around Jo and her chin rested on her shoulder, singing and holding her tight. Her friend Dean was the one who’d gotten them the tickets after winning them in a contest and finding out he didn’t really like the band playing.

She didn’t know a single thing about the group, though, but it didn’t matter. Spending time with Jo was enough for her.

Jess’ lips touched her skin softly and Jo turned her neck to glance at her.

“What are you doing?” she questioned over the music.

“Kissing you,” the young woman smirked. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Jo chuckled.

“I know you, Jessica,” she covered her hands with hers. “Those aren’t innocent kisses.”

Her girlfriend just continued smirking, and her hands slowly moved to the hem of her shirt.

“I was just thinking of that talk we had last week,” she muttered. “Do you remember it?”

With Jess’ hands moving further and further down, how could she forget? Her girlfriend wanted to get her off in public, somewhere everyone could see, and get away with it.

Her slender rough fingers caressed her thigh under her skirt, and Jo’s breath got stuck in her throat.

“What do you think, babe? Say the word, and I will do whatever you want.”

Her hand moved down, moving her girlfriend’s panties away and touched her slit, finding it warm and soft.

“Everyone is having fun” she whispered into her ear. “We could have our own fun.”

Jo’s eyes closed shut, and her lips fell open.

“Jess...” she moaned softly.

“Yes, babe?” she moved her fingers up and down slowly, circling her clit in each circuit.

“You sure no one will see?”

Jess smirked wickedly.

“No,” she opened her folds finally. “But what’s the fun in that?”

With that, she dipped her finger into her, dragging wetness and spreading it through her sensitive pussy.

“You need to keep quiet,” Jessica reminded her. “Keep a straight face. You wouldn’t want anyone from the band to see what we are doing right?”

No, she didn’t. They were very close to the group, right against the bars that kept the public away from the group singing.

With her girlfriend’s fingers penetrating her, Jo could only concentrate on not showing the pleasure on her face.

“Is that why you suggest I should wear a skirt tonight?”

She felt Jess smirk against the skin of her neck.

“Guilty.”

The fact everything was happening around her and oblivious to them only excited her more and made her wetter and wetter. When her girlfriend started rubbing her clit, her lips parted open instantly.

“Jessica!”

She was sensitive, very sensitive, and Jess knew that more than anyone in the whole world. Just a couple of rubs on the right direction and with the right pressure, and she was on the verge of an orgasm.

“Joanna?” she said back, in a mocking tone. “You’re so wet, babe… Can’t remember the last time you soaked so quickly.”

She squirming, humping Jo’s hand, looking for more pressure.

“It it because we are in public?”

The taller woman only got a moan in response, and couldn’t be more pleased.

“I think it is...” she trailed off, moving her clit _just the way_ she knew her girl enjoyed. “I’m not the only one who loves being watched, hm?”

She squirmed, feeling her legs buckling and resting her weight fully on Jessica for support, and her girlfriend’s fingers didn’t stop until she crossed the edge, moaning as she came, and only stopped when she held her wrist and pulled away slowly.

Jess pulled her girlfriend around, kissing her fiercely.

“Come on,” Jo tugged on her hand. “Let’s go home.”

“But the concert isn’t over.”

“I’ll take you to a better concert,” she promised. “I’m definitely not done with you tonight after this.”

  
  



End file.
